Care
by NoFazeee
Summary: What will he/she do if she/he gets sick? Do he/she even know how to take care of a sick person? Will he/she take care of her/him or con—. Read to find out. NALU.


This **one-shot story just came into my mind, so I've decided to make this story before I forget everything... if..nah, no need to explain. Oh, another thing Natsu is OOC here.**

 **Anyways..here's a one-shot story for you.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

We, Team Natsu went to a mission, we're just going to guard a big ho—no, more like a mansion, but not as big as ours, we are here for a week, this is our last day of guarding, when...

 _*rain starts to pour heavily*_

"What the..?!" I need to find a shelter, stupid owners, we have been told NOT to enter the house, Arrgghhh, this is frustrating!

"There!" I ran towards the front porch of the house, I'm guarding the gate and it's a long walk or run to get to the front porch.

"I'm all wet! I don't want to catch a cold"

"Oh, Lucy!" The scarlet-haired mage run towards her with the two boys behind her.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu! Where's Happy?"

"I'm here"

"Waaaaaahhh! You freaked me out!"

We stayed there as we wait for the rain to stop and for the return of the owner, they should be back within an hour.

 _*after 1 hour_

As the owner return with his family, he offered us to stay for the night. Thank goodness! I'm freezing, he didn't even lent us a room to stay for one whole week! I'm so tired.

"Erza, I'm done, it's your turn now"

"Okay" She put her sword in her bed.

I'm soooo tired, I need to get some sleep. After I dried my hair, I lay down in my bed.

 _*MORNING_

Ugghh, I'm dizzy. We are on the train station now, as always Natsu getting sick, Gray doesn't even care (he's only looking out the window), Happy eating his fish and Erza eating a strawberry cake.

It's already noon when we arrive at the guild.

"Mira-chan! We finished our job!"

"Good! Here.." Waahhh! it looks delicious!

"Thanks Mira!" Oh no, my head is spinning, I slammed the table for support, I almost went black out.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"I-im feeling sick.." All I remember is voices calling my name, then darkness..

 **Natsu's POV**

"LUCY!" I turned as I heard her name but all I see is she's lying unconcious on the floor with Mira by her side.

"Lucy!" I ran towards them and carry her to the infirmary.

I lay her down carefully. "Mira, what happened?" I asked her.

"She said she's feeling sick then she passed out" Maybe, because of the rain last night, she should've tell us.. she should've tell me...

"She just caught a cold and exhausted due to lack of sleep, she should be fine by tomorrow" Wendy is treating with her healing magic.

"I'm taking her home.."

"But Natsu-san.."

"It's ok Wendy"

 **Nobody's POV**

Natsu carry her and went towards Mira.

"Um..uh..."

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Can you help me take _care_ of Lucy?" The she-devil forced herself not squeal and also to grin because of the actions that he acted recently.

"Ok, why don't you bring her home and I'm going to cook some porridge for her"

"Thanks Mira" Natsu carry her gently.

"Natsu~What's wrong with Lucy?" Happy said with worry.

"She's sick because of what happened last night"

"Oh, the rain last night, she's really soaked wet that time" They exited the guild and made their way to Lucy's house.

"Happy"

"Hmm..?"

"Why don't you get the porridge from Mira while I take her home?"

"Yeah, good idea Natsu, be right back!"

Natsu is infront of Lucy's house, he's thinking if they will enter the window or at the door.

He choose the door, for the first time he's going to the enter the door, for the sake of Lucy not banging her head in the window if he enters there. The door's locked, he searched in her pockets and found it.

As soon as he enters her room she lay her down gently and cover her with blankets.

 **Natsu's POV**

I need to remember what are things she do when she take care of me when I'm sick.

Ah, I know remember something rough and soft in my head, what is it called? uhmm...uh...uhh..a TOWEL! I think? I don't know.

I just searched her drawer to find some cloth or a small towel, 1st drawer is her shirts, 2nd drawer is full of skirts and shorts, 3rd one..uhh I shouldn't open that one, it is good that no sees me blushing like crazy rivaling Erza's hair.

"Natsu, stop blushing thinking perverted thoughts and close that drawer" Happy suddenly appeared at my side.

"W-wha? I-i didn't know it is here.." I shouldn't really open that, okay move to the next one.

"FOUND IT!" Crap.

"Shush, Natsu!"

"Sooorrrryy"

We turned our attention to Lucy, good thing she just moved to her position.

Okay, there's still missing, something cold and something liquid.

 **(a/n: It's like we're answering some riddles now. =_=)**

"Happy, what's something cold and something liquid?"

"Hmm...Something cold must be ice, something liquid should be water"

We can have water from the sink, ice..uh..I need to look in her kitchen or...I know!

"Happy, I'll be right back!" I know where I can find ice.

 ** _*GUILD_**

"Hey, ICE PRINCESS! Where are you?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FLAME-BRAIN?"

"Ice, I need your ice.."

"Huh?!"

"I said I NEED YOUR FUCKING ICE!"

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"For Lucy.."

"Lucy?" HE IS PISSING ME OFF!

"STOP ASKING QUESTION ANS GIVE ME SOME ICE!"

"Fine..but I'm coming with you" Oh, no you're not.

"No way, you're staying here"

"Yes, I'm coming with you" Arrgghhh! Can I go now? I can't leave Lucy.

"No"

"Yes" I want to punch him.

"No"

"Yes" Kick him.

"No"

"Yes" or kill him

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Oh no.

We both turned around and saw a scary figure with dark aura surrounding her. This is not good.

"You two are coming with me, let's go to Lucy's" Dark aura still surrounds her while exiting the guild hall.

"A-aye!"

This is getting annoying!

We arrived at Lucy's house, Happy was beside Lucy eating his fish.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray! Lucy's fever is getting worse" Erza walk towards Happy and place her hand on the forehead of Lucy.

"Yeah, you're right. Natsu get some basin with water, Gray some ice" I ran through the kitchen to get a basin and some water. As soon as I return Erza grab the basin and put some ice in it, she get the towel I found, soaked it in the cold water and place it on Lucy's forehead.

"Where's the porridge Happy?" I asked.

"Ah! I leave it in the table" I went to the kitchen.

"It's cold now, let me heat it up" I grabbed the bowl of porridge and and heat increase in my body, the porridge starts to boil. **(a/n: I don't know what's happening, really XD)**

"Done!"

"Natsu! Lucy's awake!" Good timing she needs to eat.

We saw Lucy sitting in her bed.

"Natsu! we're leaving!"

"Yeah, see you later" They leave me with Lucy and Happy.

"Lucy, you need to eat, have this"

"Ah..Thanks Natsu"

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucy's awake and she saw Erza sitting in her bed. ' _My bed? When did I?'_ Lucy thought

"Erza?"

"Lucy! Are you feeling fine now?"

"What? What am I doing in here? When did I—"

"You're sick idiot, you should've tell us if you're not feeling well...Natsu brought you here instead of bringing you in the infirmary in the guild" Gray is sitting in her chair near her desk.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza smiled.

"In the kitchen, cooking your porridge"

"We'll be going now..I'm gonna eat some cake and probably Juvia is looking for Gray" She pull Gray causing him to stand up and go after Erza who is exiting her room.

"Natsu! Lucy's awake!" Natsu left the kitchen with Happy, they saw Erza and Gray exiting Lucy's room.

"Natsu, we're leaving!"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Goodluck, take care of Lucy" Erza whispered to him. Well, he doesn't know what that 'goodluck' means.

He entered Lucy's room and see her sitting in her bed.

"Lucy, you need to eat, have this" He give her the bowl of porridge.

"Ah..Thanks Natsu"

"Wahh, This is delicious!" He saw her big brown eyes twinkling _'Good thing she's feeling fine now'_

"Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"Did you cook this?"

"N-no! You do know that I like food a lot but I'm bad at cooking. I asked Mira to prepare something for you"

"Oh..okay" She finished her porridge and give the bowl to Natsu.

"So..How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, but I'm a little dizzy"

"Hey, Luce..." He looked worried or annoyed.

"Hmmm?" She just give him a confusing look..

"You should've tell us..you should've tell _me..._ "

"About what?"

"That you're not feeling well.."

"Well...I was going to tell you...or tell Erza or Gray...that I'm not feeling well...but.."

"But?"

"I forgot to tell you..." _'What a lame excuse Lucy!'_ He just stared at her...

"Okay, but next time tell me, I just don't want you to get hurt or something..." _'I should tell her, but I don't know if this is the right time...I know I have this feeling for her not just a nakama but more than that...I'm getting tired of pretending being dense about this feeling'_ Natsu thought.

So...he really know about his feeling for Lucy maybe he don't want to say it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..Hey, Luce.."

"Hmmm...?"

"I love you.." she was about to say something but he cut her off."I'm not joking or anything..I do love you, I just realize that and I'm just pretending to be dense and idiot when it comes to this..'cause I don't want to ruin our friendship an—"

"I love you too, Natsu..." She cut her off this time, he was so shocked the he just stared at her. Her words still not sinking in his brain...

"You mea—" Before he could speak, Lucy pressed her lips against his, hugging him tighter. Him doing the same...

Natsu loosen his hug on Lucy, he was now facing her.

"I love you Lucy.."

"I love you too Natsu"

"So..next time, when I'm sick you're going to take care of me..." He's still grinning at her

"But, did even get sick? Except for your motion sickness..."

"Now, that I think about it, I'm not getting sick yet bit why do I remember those things" _'like something rough and soft in my head and something liquid and something cold'_

"What are talking about Natsu?"

"It's nothing...hey, you don't have any fever now"

"Think so, but I need to rest"

"Then go get some sleep.."

"B—"

"Fine, then I'm sleeping with you..."

Lucy's face is now rivaling Erza's hair.

"That's not what I'm going to say!"

"I know, now let's get some sleep.."

They lay in her bed, Lucy near the window and Natsu beside her. Him hugging her from the back.

"Goodnight Natsu"

"Goodnight Lucy.."

* * *

 **How's that? Is it good? Okay? please leave a review!**

 **Waaaahh, my first one-shot story! Yey..**

 _ **~NatsuxLucy forever**_


End file.
